Lunar War
Lunar War is the signature PvP event of Knight Online in which a set amount of players from each nation fight it out, resulting in the winning nation invading the opposite one. Entry and details Taking place two days a week, players from both nations gather at their main towns' Lunar Valley. Gaining entry to the war map itself after a 5 minute notice. The event lasts for two hours, one hour in which the fighting will take place at the war map, and the second hour where the invasion happens. However, if one nation is declared victorious before the first hour, due to map-specific circumstances, the invasion period will last the remainder of the duration, until two hours are completed. Only 120(?) players from each nation may join the event at a time due to limited capacity. During the War duration, the main PvP areas will remain closed (eg: Ronark Land). Maps There are currently 3 different maps in which Lunar War takes place. Nereidth Island, Oreads and Alseides Prairie. Nereidth Island Both nations disembark in this remote island, fighting for the its control by capturing several artifacts spread throughout the landscape. There are seven monuments in this map, and four portals, two for each nation. Each nation gains points in the background the longer you hold monuments under your control. Victory is achieved by either capturing all seven monuments at once, or having at least 4 out of 7 monuments held by the end of the first hour. Kill count don't matter at all. Alseides Prairie The classic map of legends in which Orcs and Humans held their first encounter, subjugating each other's Warders. A straightforward map. One main castle and two fortifications for each nation. The main gameplay element in this map are the NPC Warders and Keepers playing a major role in the outcome of the matchup, whereas in the other two maps, albeit present, they don't serve much of a purpose other than bragging rights. Victory is decided the moment one nation defeats all enemy warders and keeper. If by the end of the first hour, at least one of those NPC's are alive, then the victor will be decided by the amount of kills. There's a Jail mechanic in this map. If you are killed or teleport back to town, you will be forced to stay inside a prison cell-like building, which opens every 3 minutes or so. Teleporting outside of it with a mage's help is not possible. Oreads The newest addition to the war map roster. Enter a true battlezone with siege equipment, traps and zone debuffs aplenty! This map equips unique mechanics to Knight Online. Rolling logs, sentry turrets, ground traps, tower of power and the all-new APC tower are just a couple of these additions, all of which can be manually triggered with right click (except the traps being automated), or acquired from the siege NPC at town. The winning nation is determined solely by kills, as eliminating all the warders will do nothing. It is rumored than killing a specific type of NPC (formerly called "search party") will add a flat amount of kills to your nation's total amount. There are additionally zone based buffs and debuffs for mages elemental spells. Invasion Once the winning nation has been determined, access to the defending nation will be granted through the Victory Gate, as the losing nation gets teleported back to their home town, to get a shot at defending. As previously mentioned, the invasion will last for at least one hour or more, depending on how early one of the nations was declared victorious, totaling two hours. The winning nation will be granted access to either El Morad Castle or Luferson Castle, gaining liberty to kill any player in its vicinities. It is also possible to hunt both monsters and enemy NPC's, the latter giving a hefty amount of National Points when killed. These NPC's have a timed respawn of 30 minutes. It also becomes possible to destroy each of the sub-town monuments. (eg: Raiba Village Monument, Bellua Village Monument, etc). Doing so will trigger a server notice, and staying nearby will grant a blessing to the nation that captured (or recaptured) it. There is one quest attached to the invasion process, and several achievements that require you to hunt specific enemy NPC's spread across the different towns. While the invasion is going on, the war map remains active for the winning nation. That includes enemy NPC's and their respawns, Tower of Power and even the Warders and Keepers if they were left alive. Once the invading period ends, the invading nation will get teleported back to their main town, and the main PvP areas will be unlocked once more.